


Evil Among Us

by Chumvi



Series: Fate Chronicles [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Abuse, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood, Depression, Friendship, Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lions, Male Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sad, Swearing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumvi/pseuds/Chumvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Msaada was the son of the daughter of Simba and the son of Kovu.  One night, The pride lands get attacked by a nearby pride. Simba and Nala were already dead by old age. Kovu, Kiara, and Kion don't survive... Now Msaada has to deal with being the youngest king and has to deal with an evil rogue lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat up on Pride Rock, watching the cubs frolic in the fields.

 

Zazu was giving me a long lecture on what to do when I become king.

 

I spotted his uncle, Kion, running up to pride rock.

 

He was bleeding!

 

I ran up to him.

 

“What’s wrong?!” I asked.

 

There was blood streaming down his back and shoulders.

 

“A neighboring pride attacked us...K-Kiara and Kovu...are dying...we need help,”  Kion told me.

 

Kovu Kiara..My Mother and Father.

 

I nodded.

 

I saw a male lion.

 

He had a strong build, like Simba or Kovu, and a short mane like Kovu’s.

 

I walked over to him.

 

“Can you help us with something?” I told him. 

 

He nodded.

 

“What’s you name?” I asked him once more.

 

“Shari... My names Shari..” He told me.

 

He looked over to Kion and they ran off to the Prideland-Outland border.

 

I gave a worried look to Zazu.

 

I hope this goes well…

 

**With Shari and Kion (No POV)**

 

Ayari, the last standing non-pridelander lion standing.

He growled. 

 

There were many lions scattered across the prideland-outland border.

 

Shari pushed him onto the ground with his paw around his neck nearly choking him, and said “Get away from the Pridelands...FOREVER!”.

 

Ayari nodded fastly and started turning blue.

 

Shari let go and growled at Kion and said, “Let's go!”

 

**Back with Msaada (His POV)**

 

I saw Kion and Shari run back to the Pridelands, with bloody paws.

 

I smiled.

 

Not to mention, Shari was around a teenage-ish.

 

“We killed all of them besides one” Shari told me. 

 

The sun started setting.

 

“We should get to bed...you’ve gone through a lot, Msaada,” Kion told me.

 

It was true.

 

The loss of my parents really had me messed up for the last couple hours.

 

“Indeed, Msaada” Zazu told me.

 

I walked into the side of my pride rock.

 

In Priderock, it was split into two, a wall separating the two sides. 

 

Zazu slept in my room, and Kion and Shari in the other half.

 

I set my head onto the ground, making dust go everywhere

 

I closed my eyes.

 

A few minutes later, I heard moaning, as sin struggling moans.

 

I stuck my head through the entrance of the wall separating the rooms.

 

I saw Shari pinning Kion onto the ground by his neck.

 

Kion was bleeding A LOT.

 

Shari slashed Kion on the face.

  
I was in awe.


	2. Oneo.

I awoke to Shari waking me up.

He had no idea I saw what he did yesterday.

"I have something to tell you bud," Shari told me.

I nodded, letting him tell me.

"I think the Pridelands would be safer if we patrolled the Outlands instead of just the border," He told me.

I found that dumb.

"I don't think that would change a thing," I told him, in a calm voice.

 

"Well, I think that would be a good idea," He said again.

I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm going to go play with Kikoski in the fields" I lied.

In reality, I was going to mourn my parent's death next to Rafiki's old tree.

Rafiki was getting old, but he still loved painting on his tree.

It felt as if Mom and Dad didn't even die, and were just away on a trip.

As I walked to Rafiki's Tree, tears streamed down my face.

It was like when Great-Grandfather Mufasa died when Grandfather was a cub.

I tried to be strong in this bad situation.

This was really bad.

There was a rogue trying to make the Pridelands worse, My Parents and Kion are dead, and I had to lie again.

I arrive at Rafiki's tree.

He wasn't there for some reason.

I looked at paintings.

One had a brown lion, with a scar under his eye, and he looked like Shari.

Next to the brown lion was a pale yellow cub.

The cub was bleeding!

And the pale cub had green eyes.

Like me...

The cub had scratches across his face.

Did Rafiki draw Shari basically attacking me?

I felt disturbed.

I mean, I don’t trust Shari anymore, but I don’t think Rafiki would predict that.

“What are you doing here?” I heard a male cub ask.

I turned.

I saw a jerkish cub I know named Onea.

“What do you want Onea?!” I exclaimed.

“Nothing, I just came to check to see if Rafiki was here” Onea said.

Onea had bright white fur that was on half of his body.

On the other side of his body, he had brown fur.

He had patches of yellow under this eyes.

He was very unique indeed.

He kinda looked like a cub Vitani.

I nodded at him.

“Take a look at this” I told him, pointing the painting of Shari and I.

“Is that Shari...and you?!” Oneo said in disbelief. 

“I think…” I told him. 

“There’s us…” He said, pointing to a picture of them. 

Onea stood out from all the other lions.

Msaada...not so much.

The painting had Oneo on the left and Msaada on the right, they were bonding.

Msaada looked over at Oneo and said, “We should go Pride Rock now…” 

Oneo nodded.

We walked to Pride Rock. 

We saw Shari watching the cubs.

“Where is everyone else?” Oneo asked, making one of those “cute” faces.

“Patrolling the Outlands” Shari said, with a annoying big smile plastered across his face.

“You didn’t ask me first!” I screamed.

“It was for the better!” argued Shari.

“Let’s go, Oneo” I said, grabbing his paw and running off with him. 

We ran to the outlands and saw some adult lions.

“You guys can go back the Pridelands” Oneo interrupted. 

The pridelanders gave a confused look, then walked off.

Oneo sat down and looked into the sunset. 

I went through everything in my mind.’

Shari did something the king didn’t approve of!

I can exile him for that!  
I grinned to myself.

I glared into the sunset, smirking at myself.


End file.
